Let me forget, but not forgive
by tijaxme
Summary: never forget about those who care about you.


**Disclamer:**** I do not own nor claim any form of ownership over any of the characters in Kanon.**

**Let us forget, but not forgive.**

Starting to Forget:

I still remember the day I met her for first time, It was the first day in high school and just like that, high school is almost over.

We're all seniors now, well all but Ayu of course, but she's a special case, I must admit, I admire someone who can start from scratch like she did, but then again I don't now anyone who has been through a seven year coma.

But I'm sure she'll catch up to us; In any case, the fact of the matter is that I'm happy that we where all accepted at Iwate university, the fact that we'll all be together makes everything easier.

It was the day I was going to see the university campus for the first time.

Again walking out my house by my self, is nothing new to me anymore, nothing but another day, I know they are a good school and I've been accepted, but I hate that I haven't seen the campus.

I have no choice but to go alone, I text Kaori but like always she didn't replay, I'm beginning to think that she hates me or maybe she's getting tired of me, and today I don't feel like going to her house.

I will be in college pretty soon, I should start letting go of innocent high school crushes, who knows anyway I might find a cute babe there.

As I'm waiting for the train, the figure of a cute girl catches my attention, but I immediately notice who it is "_S__ayuri? Oh __hi__ sayuri! How are you_?" I wave.

"_Oh Kitagawa, good morning_" said sayuri with a smile "_yeah good morning, where's Mai_?" I asked confused at her being alone.

she just laughed a little getting embarrassed by what she was about to say "_Oh she went on ahead of Sayuri, you see Sayuri forgot to __set up __her alarm, so __actually Sayuri is__ running late for __her__ first class_"

my god this girl is cute, but I just can't get used to the whole third person deal and is clear that she doesn't do it for heck of it, I mean back when we where in our junior year when she was still in school, she would always talk like this with Yuichi and the others.

We're cut off by the sound of the incoming train, and we both got ready to board it.

It makes sense that she's on this train we're both going to same place, but I have to admit the first few minutes are a bit awkward. I have talked very little to this girl since I met her, I can safely say that must I ever talked to her was back at Kaori's sister birthday party or maybe when I helped Mai after the bawl.

"_So... University life huh_?" she just looks at me, I guess she was happy I broke the silence or maybe it was just my perception "_oh, yeah is nice, very hectic though, Sayuri sometimes misses how easy high school can be_" she said with a soft chuckle.

The silence feel on the train again, don't blame me, what can I possibly say to htis girl that can be worth chatting about, is not like I don't wanna talk to her or anything.

Would Yuichi be mad if I talked to her? I mean he is dating Ayu after all, but he still spends a lot of time her and Mai, maybe he's cheating on Ayu; oh my god! Yuichi is such a dog! Jaja Ayu is my friend I can't let that happen, it is my duty as a man to get a conversation out of this girl and break Yuichi's vicious circle.

I was pulled out of my daze by the sound of the announcer from the train "_Kamimorioka station, please remember to take all you belongings with you before you step out of the train_"

She grabbed her bag and placed it on her back and started walking ahead of me, this another thing that I like about finding her, I only know where Iwate is based of maps.

The nicest thing about college or maybe the sad part is the lack of uniforms, I'm not sure how to look at it yet, but so far so good, I mean well is not like this girl looks bad with out it, then without even thinking I asked "_hey Sayuri, would you like me to carry your bag? I don't __have __anything on me because I'm not coming to class_"

Am I really that used to carrying a girl's bag to justify my going somewhere? Oh my god, this so awkward, to my surprise her reaction is better than I expected.

She turns around to face me and smile "_while thank you Kitagawa, it is very nice of you to offer and maybe another time Sayuri would've said no, but today Sayuri is rather tired_" she handed me her bag and for a second I regret my offer, geez! what is this girl carrying to school, rocks?

But everything is forgotten with a smile from her.

"_so you know, I don't mean to be rude in any way but I know very little about you_" I asked, "_well now that Sayuri thinks about it, you're right Kitagawa, please don't be shy, what would you like to know about me?" _I laughed at her response because of what the first thing that came into my mind was if she had a boyfriend "_what happened? Did Sayuri said something funny?" _she asked and I answer "_n__o __Sayuri, not at all, is only that you said I should__n't__ be shy, inviting me to ask anything; Imagine if I asked for __your__ body measurements?" _she merely laughs.

She stopped still facing away from me, "_well Sayuri knows you are __gentlemen__ Kitagawa, you wouldn't ask for something like that to a girl you're getting to know_" then she turned around to look at me and gave me a playfull wink "_but if you really wanted to know, Sayuri __would__ nothing but __flattered__ and would be ok with telling you"_

Her response catches me by surprise, I never expected her to say something like that, "_No, no, no_" I say shacking my right hand smiling, this is so awkward, "_I would never ask you something like that_"

"_you see, Sayuri had nothing to worry about, is funny this is the longest Sayuri has talked to you, Sayuri is very happy that she met you at the train station_" my only response is to blush.

I mean come on, what would you do in a situation like this, especially someone like me who has never had the best of luck with women.

I looked ahead we where very close to the main gates, suddenly she stops "_ok kitigawa, Sayuri's class is this building to the right, would you be here by lunch time? You can met Sayuri and Mai for lunch_"

"_I don't know Sayuri, I'm not doing anything here just taking a look around, I already finished all my entrense exams, I'm skipping classes because I have nothing to do at school_"

She pulled out a piece of paper "_well you have you cellphone with you?" _she asked as she was writing something on it "_please take Sayuri's number and text me so Sayuri can save your number, Sayuri will text you when we get out of class_".

A/N

so this is my first fic, hopefully the spelling and grammar mistakes don't get in the way of the story, this story reminds me of something that happened to me, hopefully you guys liked it, please let me know if I should keep going.


End file.
